The present invention relates to a transport hand-cart. More specifically the hand-cart is a utility wagon extensible in both its length and width.
Most existing wagons are of a fixed size and can accommodate only fixed sized loads. This is particularly true regarding the width of the wagon because a common axle generally carries both wheels. The present invention allows the operator to vary the length of the load carrying area to expand from 27" to 45" long. Further, the width may vary from 18" to 24" because each wheel has a separate axle.